1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for testing liver function in a non-invasive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in medicine, the average life span of people is gradually increasing. The reasons for this include advances in medicine, increased interest of people in health, and enhanced health management.
Since a number of medical apparatuses for checking health have been developed, people may directly check their health without having to go to hospital. Examples of adult diseases include cerebrovascular disease, hypertension, diabetes, liver disease, etc. For example, diabetic patients may frequently check their blood sugar levels with a small blood sugar tester without having to go to hospital. Since blood pressure apparatuses are provided at many places such as public institutions, people may frequently check their blood pressure. In Korea, liver disease occurs in many people, and thus, a liver somatic index is measured by collecting blood so as to check for liver disease. However, blood collection inflicts pain and a psychological burden on people. Also, frequent blood collection may be harmful, and for this reason, it is difficult to frequently test liver function.